1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling the fuel supply to an engine during acceleration during the starting of movement of a vehicle, that is when the vehicle begins moving from zero speed (hereinafter called beginning or starting acceleration), and during acceleration of the internal combustion engine after there has been a cut in the fuel supply, and more particularly, to a method of controlling the fuel supply when the throttle valve is opened for starting acceleration or for acceleration after interruption of the fuel supply of an internal combustion engine. In a further aspect, the invention relates in particular, to a method of controlling fuel supply during acceleration of the engine in response to a change of load on the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when an accelerator pedal is pushed down to open a throttle valve from its almost closed position in order to start the movement of a vehicle, it is pushed down moderately when high or rapid acceleration is not required. However, where rapid acceleration is required, the accelerator pedal is push down rapidly. There is a problem however in that a mere increase in the predetermined amount of fuel supply upon opening of a throttle valve will not increase the fuel supply in accordance with the pushing down of the accelerator pedal and hence the desired acceleration will not be attained. A similar problem appears also when a car is accelerated after interruption or cut of the fuel supply.
Further, in a typical conventional method of controlling fuel supply upon acceleration of an internal combustion engine, the fuel supply is correctionally increased in response to an amount of change (a differential value) of opening of a throttle valve when a load is applied to the engine, for example, when the amount of change of the throttle valve opening, exceeds a predetermined value. In this method, when the amount of change of throttle valve opening is not large, the change in the throttle valve opening continues for a relatively long time, and fuel is increased sufficiently while the opening of the throttle valve is changing. However, when the amount of change of the throttle valve opening is large and hence the change in the opening of the throttle valve ends in a short time, the fuel supply will not be sufficiently increased.